kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ongeki (finisher)
is the name used for Oni's finishing attacks. The Oni use Ongeki Weapons to perfom the Ongeki Finishers. Each weapon can perform one or many Ongeki Finishers. Types of Ongeki There are many types of Ongeki Finisher due to the existence of many types of Ongeki Weapon: * are the attacks performed by Ongekibou and Ongekikou. * are the attacks performed by Ongekikan and Ongekimei. * are the attacks performed by Ongekigen and Ongekishin. * are the attacks performed by Ongekigen or Ongekifue. * are the attacks performed by Ongekishinchō. * are the attacks performed by Ongekisankaku. * are the attacks performed by Ongekikanabō and Ongekikou. * are the attacks performed by Ongekizōfukuken. List of Oni's Ongeki Hibiki= * While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. * Hibiki beats the drum with the Rekka together hitting with them at the same time over and over. * Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi with the two together, then one, then two again, then with the other and so on. * : Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi as hard as he can with one arm and then begins his normal two handed beat attack. This allows him to have an advantage when fighting multiple Makamou. * Using his Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi, Hibiki powerfully beats the Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi with both Rekka. The Oni symbol forms on the Makamou and swirls with Hibiki's fire and pure sound, destroying it. * In his Kurenai form, Hibiki strikes the Makamou with his Rekka causing a flaming Oni symbol to appear on the Makamou. The symbol paralyzes the Makamou, allowing Hibiki to continue his attack without worry of being attacked by the Makamou he is in battle with. * Hibiki uses his Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi in his Kurenai form, then pounds away in a very fast rhythm. This is Hibiki's strongest Ongeki Da. * There are three variations of this attack. First, a gigantic blade of fire protrudes from the blade of the Armed Saber, which can extend to over 100 feet in length, allowing for powerful long range attacks. Secondly, a crimson cyclone that can sweep many Makamou in a single attack. Lastly, a fiery sword beam that can cut into even the toughest of Makamou. * : Hibiki's Ongeki Finisher while using Ibuki's Ongekikan Reppu. |-| Ibuki= * : Ibuki inhales deeply then begins blowing through the trumpet. The waves of wind and sound engulf the large Makamou, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Ibuki before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the Makamou. * : Ibuki's Ongeki Finisher while using Ongekibou Yamase. Like how Hibiki's Kaen Renda is performed, while Ibuki's Ongekikou is attached to a Makamou, he beats it rapidly with his Yamase. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. |-| Todoroki= * Todoroki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes it into its guitar form. He plays the guitar in a wild and fast manner. By doing this, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to explode. * : Todoroki's Ongeki Finisher while using Ongekibou Rakurai. Like Hibiki's Kaen Renda is performed, while Todoroki's Ongekikou is attached to a Makamou, he beats it rapidly with his Rakurai. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. |-| Zanki= * : Zanki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes is into its guitar form. He begins playing the guitar as fast as he can, causing electricity to flow from his body into the body of the Makamou, slowly causing its organs to expand and eventually explode. * : Zanki's former Ongeki Finisher. Zanki used Raiden Gekishin as his signature attack before he retired. This attack later become Todoroki's Ongeki Finisher. After possing Ongekishingen Retsuzan, Zanki uses his whole new Ongeki Finsher - Raiden Zanshin. |-| Danki= * : Danki's Ongeki Finisher. Never shown in the series. * : Danki's Ongeki Finisher, written on Danki's document in a file in Midori's lab (Episode 12). |-|Sabaki= * : Sabaki's Ongeki Finisher. It is not seen in the series or movies but is shown in Kamen Rider Hibiki (PS2), where Sabaki uses this finisher to destroy Yamaarashi. |-|Eiki= * : Eiki's Ongeki Finisher. |-|Shouki= * : Shouki's Ongeki Finisher. Never shown in the series. |-|Gouki= * : Gouki's Ongeki Finisher. Never shown in the series. * : Gouki's Ongeki Finisher. Never shown in the series. |-|Toki= * : Toki's Ongeki Finisher. Never shown in the series. |-|Banki= * : Banki's Ongeki Finisher. Never shown in the series. |-|Shuki= * : Ongeki Finisher. Creates a energy arrow that pierces through foes. |-|Kabuki= * : Kabuki's Ongeki Finisher. First seen in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. The green aura of his mitsudomoe-like symbol of Oni rotate and enlarge in front of him. After that, Kabuki beating that symbol with his Ressui, then it is launched towards the enemy. |-|Habataki= * : Habataki charges his Retsuku and blow darts the enemy with Onishi and starts to play a tune with his Ongeki Flute Reppu the bullets reacting to the tune and weakens the enemy. This finisher is noticeably weaker then Ibuki's Shippu Issen. |-|Kirameki= * : Kirameki uses this finisher just like playing with normal cymbals by hitting the Retsuban together. While doing this action, golden Ongeki hits the enemy, making it dizzy and confused. |-|Nishiki= * : Nishiki's Ongeki Finisher. Nishiki takes his Onkaku tuning fork and strikes his Sankaku Ressetsu with it on one side, creating a wave of yellow energy shaped like a triangle. This is done multiple times before the enemy is defeated. |-|Touki= * : Touki's Ongeki Finisher , Touki takes the Ongekikanabō Rettō and hits his Ongekikou with him on the side, creating a wave of light blue circle-shaped energy. This is done several times before the enemy is defeated. Legacy Riders To be added Category:Kamen Rider Finishers